Moonlight Dances
by Deviant Dream
Summary: The relationship between Tui and La is so moving. Take a glimpse. R&R.
1. The Flow

The Koi are swirling in the pond of deep blue.

Their whiskers flowing gracefully.

If only our eyes could see the true spirit that beamed in the fish.

You can see her white hair flowing down her tanned back. His hand sliding down her hips.

Her feet gliding so swiftly. Icey breath turning into crystals, while he grabs her lean hands to twril her.

La is swift while Tui sways to a unheard beat.

Their eyes glowing a soft white.

His feet changed the motion of their movment pulling Tui.

Her radiance illuminating his dark skin. Revealing their merged flesh and scales of shiny silver.

Dancing forever.

Balancing the water that the commanded.

She spins her body, her arms out floating, feet pointed.

He catches her delicate feet and playfully kisses the toes.

There is a smile that creeps on her lips sending waves of tides.

They were each other. One for enertinety.

Without the other there is no meaning to the rythem of their life.

Her back arches, he strokes a hand down her back while the other glides in the hair.

Sensual they were, partners till death.

He entwines their fingers and spins like a whril pool in their own domain.

Tui and La are the spirit of life and power for the ocean they claim.

La pulls Tui into a quick embrace to rest their foreheads together, where their spots marked their spiritual rite.

Still even with this passionate touch, their feet move side to side. Dancing to the mute music.

Their partner ship aid in balancing the universe.

It shall remain this way forever.

* * *

><p>What I think the moon and ocean spirits are actually doing while dancing. I'm thinking about also describing about Yue's healing in the pond and How La felt when Tui died. Thus forming into the Koizilla. What do you think? Please tell me by reviewing.<p>

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.


	2. Icy Breath

Tui and La's gaze meet eachother.

Something was off balancing their energy.

La turned his head to look up at clear water. Tui grazed her hand against his.

A languge flows out of his dark lips, so ancient, lost to the world.

Tui's frosted lips frown at his uttered words.

He calmly tangled his fingers with hers. They start spinning ever so slow.

Cries are heard of a women above their heads. La squezzes Tui's hand firmly.

They both continue to dance in a snail-like spin.

Their warm mystical water felt intruded and cold.

Dead.

La breaks their dance to float to the fading spirit.

He cups his hand around the ball of light.

It was so dim, it makes Tui's chest tight. She floats next to him.

The water of the ocean was still, while the moon was dim.

La's desperation touched Tui.

_Give Life!_

There was trust in their partner ship so without hesitation she opened her powerful hands. The spirit placed his possession in her palms.

She closed her hands around the light. Tui felt arms of a warm embrace from behind, La swayed with her.

This spirit was weak and fragile. She would give this infant strength to fight.

La placed his hands onto hers as well.

He whispered in her ear in a pleasant tone. Tui grinned and reveled in her palms a renewed spirit.

A gentle shove was all that was needed to allow the bright glowing light to re-join with it's human body above their crystal clear skies.

La griped Tui's hips roughly to turn to face him.

They touch their foreheads together. Her skin showing off it's soft radiance.

He runs a hand through her hair in appreciation.

They danced with zest that night.

* * *

><p>La gives life, Tui gives strength. I look forward to your reviews.<p> 


	3. Dead Sounds

They were wriling. Fast.

Tui was curving her body, La twisting his own.

They could feel the ripples in the universe. Pain striking in their hands and feet.

Tui's moments would create little streaks of frost in their holy waters for only a moment.

La danced along with her. His movements only creating soft glows every so often.

Sounds mumbled from her lips. La bites his in response.

They could hear a battle above their domain.

La could tell Tui was furious.

How dare they!

He reached out to grip her.

Without warning, she gasped, and yanked in to the skies.

La panicked, who would take his partner out of the water?

He spun around confused. Their home fell into darkness, He needed Tui!

Tui couldn't breath, but she will fight.

Her feet kicked at the sides of the strange walls that trapped her. Her nails clawed at her delicate throat.

Arguing of the humans were heard.

Tui was set free make into their pond again.

Her skin felt refreshed, bubbles popping around her.

Without a word, she gracefully swam to La, his expression of concern twisted on face.

She carefully caressed his face. Tracing his features. He kisses the pads of her fingers.

He goes in to affectionaly touch her lips, but she moves away.

His hands enclose around hers. Almost asking why.

Then water turns hot like volcanoes. The guardian of the moon pushes away her partner.

La's soft blue eyes meets her bright white ones. She grips her side in agony. She mouths something to him.

Which in return makes him whimper.

La suddenly feels weak. He grips on to her beautiful dress. La weaves his hand, tangling it in her hair.

Her light has gone away, but her beauty remains.

Remorsefully he places his marked rite onto hers. He rocked them to a dead sound. Her lifeless burned body in his arms.

His waters were once again darken.


	4. Remember Us

La swayed with the dead spirit in his arms. Cradling her and stroking her long hair.

Her head has now fallen to where his neck meets shoulder. He never felt so alone.

It already feels like million life times have passed. He touched her burns, they were still hot and bits of her silver scales hung like sting.

His lips pecked on her life less skin.

La could not even begin to recall what he felt like before Tui

The most he can remember is seeing her glowing in the lakes of the spirit world. Her body so lovely.

She was so uptight but had patience for him. Not so strange. His playful side balanced her callous personality.

Tui could only smile with La's affection.

Guilt set in.

La talked Tui into turning into material beings.

They would be able to touch and feel, dance together. She at first dissapproved

La kept persuading. She finally agreed, but '_ONLY _to help man kind.'

They were the balance of serenity.

Now it came to this is life partner gone, his heart was sinking to the bottom of his feet.

La felt flickering heat in his own body now, rage pulsing in his veins.

As if he were calling to a savior, a spirit- strong and well connected.

La stopped his moments, stopping at full attention.

This spirit, asked of La to right what has been wronged. Charming him to bond their potential.

It then came full circle- this was the avatar, he could feel all of the wisdom and power vibrating his home.

He agreed, he would only hope to bring some peace to the now shaky worlds.

Though, in truth he only wanted to punish those who took away hi.s power.

...his Tui.


End file.
